Taking Control
by PandasLuvIsabel
Summary: Macys life has always been a challenge, but she new the one direction she wanted to go in her life.But what happens when a cute boy she thought she knew everything about reaveles a dark family secret. it will describe so many things that have happened to her. but make her question everything she thought she knew. Greek Mythology


Prologue:

Jealousy is an evil thing, it will chew you up spit you out and leave you with little less then nothing. You could complain how life is unfair or wish you were someone else. You could cry and scream but no difference would be made. You would be even less happy than when you started. Because you are you and you make your own choices in life. Whether you'll live it happily or continue miserable is up to you. I think over time I had to live and learn. I'm human I've made mistakes and I wish some of the mistakes I've made I could take back. I love life no matter what goes wrong. Because I know after you hit the bottom of the barrel you can only go upwards. Macy sighed. Then life decides to bite u in the butt and turn everything you thought you knew upside down. Screw you life.

Chapter 1:

Macy woke up with a start. She looked around her room to see if anything was out of place. What was wrong with her? She felt like someone was watching her, waiting for her to mess up just to point at her and laugh. She rubbed her temples trying to dull down her throbbing headache. She was there again, that stupid woman in her dreams. Basically telling her that her opinion of her own life was wrong. There was a knock at her door,

"Come in" Macy mumbled.

She knew the person on the other side of the door heard her. The door to her small bedroom opened,

"Macy, Mrs. Jennet says you need to come downstairs now or she'll deduct your free time"

I looked at one of the girls that lived in the along with her in the dull cloud that surrounded her adoption home. She had been there since she was 11 after her parents dropped her off and left because she was rebellious and 'making them want to shoot themselves'. I wished every day since then that maybe they missed her and realized they had made a mistake and come back for her. Realize that she has changed and she wasn't the same girl she was 5 years ago. They never came; instead they left her in this horrible nightmare run by Mrs. Jennet. The most hateful woman to have walked on this earth.

"Macy? Come on! You need to come down now or the wicked witch will become 10 times more wicked" Jaden, probably my only real friend laughed at her own joke.

I giggled along with her and walked over to her.

We linked our arms together and went to head downstairs to join breakfast with the 12 other unfortunate kids unwillingly stuck here. We reached the bottom step just as Mrs. Jennet screamed "m-A-A-A-ry, Je-e-e-R-E-D" I puffed out my cheeks.

5 years and she still couldn't get our names properly. Jaden came to here the day after me, and being the only two new girls we instantly clicked and became bff's.

We walked into the eating area. We put on cheery faces and said "good morning Mrs. Jennet" Mrs. Jennet was a cold woman with dull brown hair with grey streaks in the most random places. She wore clothes that seemed more suitable in the 1800's than 2012, and to top it off she wore an expression on her face that made her seem like she smelt something bad everywhere she went.

She nodded at us confirming we could sit. Me and Jaden snuck a look at each other and snickered. We sat down, next to Angela and Danny, and ate our breakfast. Just the usual plastic tasting egg patty, thin sausages and stone hard waffles. Once we were finished we waited for the others to eat the rest of their 'food' as well and at last when everyone was done Mrs. Jennet stood up and said at the top of her lungs.

"Children! leave now and do your chores"

We all nodded and stood up and left. Me and Jaden hugged each other and left to do our daily chores.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed the mop from the closet in the corner. I cleaned the floor and hummed to myself. I had a passion for singing, the sound, the words, the messages every song had, even without the artist noticing it themselves. Like Eminem. He sounded crude and he cursed a lot. But when you actually _listened_ to what he said you realized that the lyrics were about him going through rough times, not giving up on his chance to rise to the top, and hoping he could give his little girls a better life then he was able to.

Or Taylor Swift. Singing of love and how it felt to love someone and not have them love you back or to have had someone and lost them. And always in the end the guy realizes he made a mistake one way or another.

I didn't really care what genre it was. Just if it was catchy or beautiful. I listened to rap, pop, hip hop, R&B, metal, rock, opera, salsa. And anything else that happened to catch my attention.

I hummed and hummed until I finished my chores and went back up to my room. I put in my head phones to my mp3 player which I had raised enough money for with my night job at a teen music club about two blocks away. I mean yeah I had to wipe off tables and deal with some rude people every now and then but there were bright laser lights live bands a D.J , karaoke, and an overall happy go lucky environment. I laughed to myself and dug under my bed. Once I grabbed the object I was searching for I hopped back up and went into the hallway and down to the basement where there were some old crinkled food wrappers a beanbag chair and a book light in the corner.

I went and sat down on the bean bag chair then looked down at the book in my hands.

My lyrics book. I sighed and opened up a new page.

I started humming the tune that had been so effectively stuck in my head all day.

I started writing,

"_that boy_

_gets stuck in your head don't he_

_drives you insane don't he_

_gives you the thrills and the chills every time you see him on the street_

_he really makes you think_

_drives you to the brink_

_of what's left of your sanity_

_he's drivin' you mad and _

_all you can think of is if you had_

_on chance you could prove how great you'd be _

_you could show up everybody-"_

She stopped there and continued humming. She laid back on the bean bag chair thinking of what should come next.

She knew it need work but she liked how it was stuck in her head. Then again she had a very one way mind. Jared always complained about her focus on other things while she was clearly thinking of only one mind and didn't want to budge from that train of thought. I suppose somewhere along the lines while I was thinking to myself I dozed off because next thing I know Jaden was shaking me awake saying

"Come on Macy we need to go to work"

I grumbled and turned over….right off the beanbag chair.

"Ouch" I murmured then I crossed my arms under my head and tried to go back to sleep. Jaden grabbed my leg and tried to drag me to the stairs I turned around and gave her my best death stare. I knew I failed when she cracked a smile, I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked at Jaden

"how long do we have?"

She looked down at her watch

"Now? Umm 15 minutes. 5 to get there, and 5 to take a shower?" she laughed then finished it off with "honey don't just stand their. You better run" I looked at her my mouth hanging open than ran upstairs to get ready.

Chapter 2:

Exactly nine minutes later I was at the finished changing, I was in my black skirt and black thick strap tank top that was my uniform. I wasn't ugly, I mean I was 5'7, with poker straight blonde hair that reached the middle of my back and I kept over one blue eye, then a splash of freckles across my nose. I had been described as girl next door pretty and honestly I couldn't care less how people thought I looked. I put on some of my makeup and ran downstairs to meet Jaden.

She looked me up and down than nodded, I laughed and she started to laugh to. We ran out and dashed to make it to work before we were late.

When we walked into the club we were both winded. We put our hands on our knees and took some deep breaths. Our boss walked up to us and handed us our 'live, life, music' aprons and we tied them around our waist.

"Get to work girlies" he said

Jaden went to clean off tables before opening time and I went to the backroom to turn on equipment and clean dishes. While I was scrubbing I heard the door open behind me, I turned around and saw Jason walk in behind me. I've had a time consuming crush on Jason since I started working here. He went to the local high school unlike me and the others in the adoption agency who were home schooled 3 days a week.

According to the way girls flirted with him and flipped and twirled their hair, and groups of friends at a time always came to visit him at work, he was one of those super popular guys she read about in books or saw on TV. On those rare occasions that she did get to watch t.v.

Jason walked pass me "hey Macy what's up?"

I swear I melted a little bit. "Huh? Oh nothing much just working." He looked kinda disappointed "you're a very secretive person Macy" I laughed "trust me there isn't much to share.

He shook his head. "There may be more to yourself that you don't know". He walked away. What the fudge was that? I must've said something wrong. Or maybe he and his girlfriend broke up again. Key word their was again. Him and his girlfriend Stella were on and off every other week. One week she came in everyday and sat in his lap and talked. Then when they broke up she brought the wrestling team star player Eric in everyday to kiss just to prove a point that she could have anyone she wanted.

I didn't like Eric honestly he kind of scared me. He always gave my weird stares whenever he came to listen to music. which was just about everyday except for Wednesday. I had never even talked to the boy! It was creepy. And just as that thought came to mind Eric comes in near the stage. Darn it.

Chapter 3:

When my shift was over I waited for Jaden to finish. She worked an hour later than me for a little bit of extra cash. I was kind of confused when I saw Jaden talking to Jason, then she did something I couldn't believe. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. I felt so many things at once. _Rage, confusion, pain, betrayal, jealousy,_ and I felt like I deserved answers. I probably did the worse thing possible for the situation but it was like my legs were controlling me.

I went right up to Jaden and slapped her. She looked shock than looked at Jason and shrugged "not like you were gonna make a move anytime soon, so why should my choices be limited?" I glared at her was this my best friend talking or some clone?

I shook my head " your worse than Stacey' her mouth formed a perfect 'O' she narrowed her eyes "take that back" I laughed/

"hit a nerve there?" she was seething "well no on else was going to tell you you're a little slut so why should I limit who I tell the truth to?" and that got her going. I turned to walk away and felt her jump on my back. I didn't know what was happening. I grabbed her wrist and threw towards the wall and walked up to her. Her nose was bleeding. I liked this new strength it scared me but I liked the feeling. She looked up at me with pure horror in here eyes.

I laughed and grabbed her up by her neck and held her against the wall. She kept stuttering. I tilted my head. "That was a bad idea Jaden, don't fight with your best friend" I watched her turn purple until I felt a arm around my waist and a sweet familiar smell. Jason leaned in and whispered in my arm Macy put her down, you don't want murder on your hands just yet." I nodded and let her drop. She went unconscious from air deprivation a few moments ago. I stared at her crumpled body on the round and the realization of what I did struck me hard. "oh my god" I tried to back up only to ram into Jason. I turned around and he was grinning ear to ear. I looked at him shaking so hard i could feel it to my core.

"Good job Macy seems it worked." I was so confused. "Jason what's happening to me? What did you do?" he stared at me "I did nothing, I just gave you a bit of motivation to break into your powers" I automatically ran through my head all the reasonable explanations that OBEYED the laws of science and philosophy. I started to back away and tripped over jadens motionless body. The only thing that showed she was alive were short ragged rises and falls of her chest. Jason grabbed my hand and helped me up. He leaned down and buried his head in the crook of my neck "macy ill explain everything, will you take a walk with me?" his words were slightly muffled by my skin but I agreed.

We walked outside to his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "thanks" I murmured.

He walked back over to the driver's side. Just as he was about to put the key into the ignition I stopped him with a speed I didn't even know I possessed. "Before we go anywhere tell me what you did to me" he grabbed my hands "I did nothing to you pretty girl." I still looked at him and arched an eyebrow. He ran his hand through his hair "okay you know how thousands of years ago people worshipped gods and goddesses. Say like Aphrodite and Zeus-?" I nodded to indicate him to go on "-well those gods were forbidden to have children in case the child ended up being a hazard to the world. Well most of the gods didn't pay attention. And some even found ways around it. They would have children with another god then disguise themselves, as say, a nurse at a hospital. Well they would switch their kid with a mortal's child and keep the mortal children as slaves or workers in Olympus. The gods world." I looked at him as if he were crazy "yeah but those are just…legends" he looked down at me "they are just as real as me and you. Let me finish the story before you ask questions, well the gods had no choice but to give up their children unless they were willing to try and keep them or they would put them in an adoption home."

I stopped him there "yeah, ok, but what does this have to do with me and what just happened?"

He continued his story and I gritted my teeth "there are only 4 people left that are full gods but roam the earth plane. That is Eric, Stacey, Me and – well you." I started to get out the car but Jason grabbed my wrist. "let go of me, your insane." He pulled me back in and next thing I knew we were standing in the middle of a deserted highway. "where are we? Jason take me home NOW!" he started walking and looked back at me "you coming? The coyotes sound hungry tonight" just as a coyote howl was let loose I ran up to catch up with him.

He put his arm around my waist and I pulled it off. He shrugged "I am the son of Ares god of war and destruction and Alectrona one of the earlier sun goddesses. Stacey is the daughter of Chronos one of the later gods of time and Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty. Eric is the son of Kratos god of strength and power and Athena goddess of knowledge. And you your special you are the one and only offspring of Zeus god of sky and leader of all gods and Hecate goddess of magic, which craft, ghosts and the undead. Something no one saw coming. And yet you are more powerful than most major gods. You're someone all the gods want to study and know more about.

My mouth hung open. "Do you, do we I mean have…you know powers?"

He smiled again " yes and amazing ones at that. We all have amazing speed and strength. But other than that we only have powers our aren't May have or a mix of two. I have good reflexes I could literally grab a fly out of the air, I can transport places by will, I can call light to me and manipulate it, I'm a good fighter, and I can feel peoples feelings mostly around sunrise and sundown but faintly throughout the day and barely at all at night."

" Stacey is probally the 2nd most powerful. She has the ability to control the male mind, manipulate time, change her appearance by will and manipulate two peoples feelings towards eachother. She could make you love a stranger, hate your best friend, etc. and she can make time go forwards backwards or pause it without anyone knowing."

" Eric is the softy but the strongest. Beside the strength he had from simply being a god he could probally rip a chunk off a mountain 100 times his size without breaking a sweat. Hes also more intelligent than the smartest beings in history and he can predict the future."

"ok but what about me?" he turned around. "we have spent years watching you and we have no idea what you could do. You just broke into your powers"

"Jason?" I said "hum?" was all he responded.

"what did you mean when you said you helped me break into my powers?" he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him "you could only channel into your powers once you had experienced an extreme mix of emotions… you know if you wanted to be the one to kiss me so much you could have just asked" he was slowly leaning in closer and closer. I ducked out of his arms and once again got away from him. His voice, his smell, his appearance all made me forget the things happening at hand.

"What about Jaden?" he looked at me "oh come on me and Jaden weren't that serious-" I hit him on the arm "that is not what I meant! I mean what are we gonna do when she runs to everyone and tells everyone about me almost... You know... killing her"

"Don't worry Macy, im having someone adjust her memory. All she'll remember is you kicking her butt" I laughed. "What are you gonna tell me exist. Vampires? Werewolves? Fairies? God freaking angel and demons?"

He nodded. Most mortal fictional fairy tale creatures are in fact real" I stared at him "You're a freaking nut job"

Chapter 3:

I turned around and started to walk away. Jason called out to me "Macy? Come back!"

I cracked up. "come back? God no, you're a whack job. You need help." I hear rapid footsteps behind me and I started running. I took random twist and turns until I knew I lost him. I leaned up against a tree and started taking some deep breaths.

I looked around and realized I didn't know where I was. Crap I thought. I wondered around and started crying. Where was I? Omg I was lost and I didn't know if I was even in my home country. "HELLO?" I screamed

"SOMEONE HELP ME, IM LOST" I tilted my head up "PLEASE! SOMEONE? ANYONE?"

All of the sudden I lost my footing and on a tree root, everything was instantly dark.

_I saw a bright darkness. It was hard to explain it was black but it seemed to be shining or glowing. A lady walked out. She wore a dark crimson satin sleeveless dress that flowed to her ankles. She wore black bands all up her arms till about 5 inches from her shoulders. She had shining blonde white hair that seemed to being swaying even though there was no movement in the room. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to be stare through your soul. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my chin and tilted my head up to look at her. _

"_Wake up" she whispered _

I sat up with a start. I looked around. I was in my room? I smiled and fell back onto my pillow. It was all a dream. A crazy, insanely, realistic dream.

I changed into black skinny jeans and a red hoodie and black keds. I walked out of my room, right in the Jaden. She looked at me and stepped back into the stair rail. "stay away from me" she said

I looked at her questionably "Jaden what's your problem" she pointed at me with a shaking finger. "You, You .. You almost killed me. Your insane" The dream all came back to me. Oh My Gosh. The dream was real, well some parts of it had to be. I got ready for work. I needed something to get my mind off of that stupid dream.

The second I crossed the threshold into the club I felt arms around me. I whipped my head around into an unexpecting Jason who now was holding his nose tightly.

"oh god its bleeding" was all I could think to say. I ran into the kitchen to get some paper towels and when I was back he was leaning back in the chair like it never happened.

"Your nose. It. It was bleeding. And I looked broken. And." I stuttered accusingly. He nodded.

"We immortal heal inexplicably fast" he finished off with a smug grin. I continued to look at him and it all sunk in. I wasn't dreaming. Oh god! I started breathing in short rasps. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I started pacing the length of the room.


End file.
